Hogwarts Heroes: The next generation CHAPTER 1
by MollyWillis
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna have all grown up and had kids. But what happens when these kids attend Hogwarts themselves?


Hogwarts Heroes: The next generation

Hogwarts Heroes: The next generation

2025:

A 35 year old Ron burst through Harry's bedroom door at half six in the morning. He lived next to Harry and Ginny, and had obviously used a hide-a-key to open the front door, as Harry and Ginny had the house protected against charms and spells.

'Harry, Harry!' said Ron, shaking Harry to wake him up.

'Yeah?' grunted Harry.

'Its half past six, mate!' said Ron.

'Shit!' squealed Ginny, having overheard. She leapt out of bed and got to work getting her clothes out. Harry yawned and followed her. Ron left the room so they could get changed.

They were supposed to have been up at 6, so they had enough time to get ready and get to the station on time. Today was the day that everyone's kids were going to start school at Hogwarts.

Luna and Neville were now married, and they and their kids had slept over at Harry and Ginny's so they could all get ready together. All three families were very close and spent most of their time together.

James, Harry and Ginny's oldest, came in to their room once they were changed and started jumping on the bed.

'I'm going to Hogwarts, I'm going to Hogwarts!' he chanted.

'Shut up!' called a jealous Albus from the other room.

'You're just jealous because I'm going and your not!' claimed James.

'You're only going if we can get there on time, now go and get ready!' said Ginny.

James ran off to get dressed. Ginny closed the door and she and Harry got changed. Ginny put on her old jeans and poncho, just to keep it simple, not to embarrass James. Harry wore his jeans too, but he put on his plain black shirt.

Lily came in to the room.

'Am I coming to the station too?' she asked sweetly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and picked Lily up.

'Of course you are! It's only fair you get to see the Hogwarts Express too! And I can hardly leave you here on your own!' said Ginny.

Lily was only 7, but she was quite small for her age. She had beautiful long, ginger hair, just like Ginny, and she, as well as her two brothers, had Harry's bright green eyes. Her hair, although messy from sleep, swung from side to side as Ginny picked her up, and her eyes sparkled in the light.

Luna came in with her daughter, who was 11, and her son, who was 9.

'Hello, Harry,' greeted Luna.

She was dressed quite normally considering it was Luna. She had greyish-brown cargo cropped trousers on with a purple bodice top. She was obviously wearing her baseball boots too. Phoebe, her daughter, stood next to her. She resembled Luna in most ways. Her hair was identical to Luna's, falling down to her waist in slightly messy curls, she had very pale skin, and she had Luna's odd gaze.

'Hi, Luna,' said Harry, not turning to look around as he searched for something.

'What are you looking for Harry?' asked Phoebe.

'A picture,' replied Harry.

'Of?' asked Ginny.

'Us, the whole family, I want James to take one to Hogwarts with him,' explained Harry.

'Oh, well, I think Albus has one,' suggested Ginny.

'Albus!!' called Harry.

Albus came running in to the room, still in his pyjamas, with half a bowl of cornflakes all over him.

'Why aren't you dressed yet?' moaned Ginny.

'Having breakfast,' answered Albus.

Ginny rolled her eyes and Harry cut in.

'Have you got a photo of us five to give to James?' asked Harry.

'Are you kidding?' started Albus, 'I've got about ten!'

He ran off and came back about a minute later with a handful of photos. Harry bent down to Albus' level and quickly chose the photo he wanted James to take.

'Ginny, remember this?' asked Harry, showing her the photo.

'Hardly a classic, Harry, it was one month ago!' said Ginny.

'It's the kid's first trip to Diagon Alley, of _course_ it's a classic!' argued Harry.

James came rushing in, fully dressed and waving his new Black Palm wand about.

'James, stop it!' ordered Ginny. 'Your dad's got something to give you.'

'A photo?' said James, unimpressed.

'I want you to take a photo of the family to school, just so you don't forget us,' explained Harry. James rolled his eyes. 'Hey! You're bound to get homesick at one point!'

'No, I won't! You said Hogwarts is the most amazing place you've ever been to!' argued James.

'It is, but I bet you'll miss us!' said Harry.

'I'm going to see you again in a few months, what's the point?' asked James.

'Just take the photo, James!' ordered Ginny.

'Fine, but can I cut Albus out?' he joked.

Albus looked hurt, but James gave him a little fake punch on the shoulder to show he was joking.


End file.
